Blood
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Zutara week day 2: Blood. While visiting the Fire Palace, Katara finds some interesting books and gets so absorbed ....


Zutara week

By Suki

Day 2 for Zutara week, yay!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar…if I did there would have been Zutara!!!!!!

Please enjoy….

Day 2: Blood

"Blood is the life source of everything…" Katara read to herself as she sat reading a book the in the fire palace library. The Fire Lord had given her unlimited access to the library, especially after Katara found several rare books on water bending. So for the last two days she had been in the library reading, the servants leaving her food and water while she studied and took notes.

Zuko walked into the library and saw her, wearing her kimono from two days ago, her hair a little messy and her eyes looking tired.

"Katara…you're here for another month, don't you think you need to sleep or eat or even…shower?" Zuko asked as he sat next to her. She snapped her head up and looked at him, blinking for a moment.

"Huh what?" she asked, trying to blink her dry and tired eyes. She was feeling sluggish and had almost no energy. Zuko sighed and shook his head, picking her up in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she demanded dropping the book and holding onto him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was sure her blood was flowing into her face, making it red under her tanned skin.

"You are going to take a bath, sleep and get your blood moving, you've been sitting there for two days, time to get up." He said and looked at the servant following him. "Please have some attendants ready a bath for Lady Katara and some fresh clothes as well." He said and the servant ran off to do what was asked.

"Zuko I'm not a child, put me down!" she argued.

"I doubt you can walk straight, so just relax and let me carry you, I promise I'll make it up to you later." He said and made it to her rooms. The doors opened and three women attendants were waiting.

"Your Majesty, the bath and clothes are ready, we will help Lady Katara from now." The head attendant said. Zuko nodded and set Katara on her feet, she was a little shaky and was helped inside.

Zuko went to his rooms and changed into practice clothes. Mai passed him in the hallway, not looking at him. They had broken up a month ago and she was still upset. He didn't blame her for that, but did she have to break an heirloom? She went to Azula's room. Azula was getting counseling and was made the official hostess of the palace, being princess gave her that right and gave her a purpose and goals. Zuko was surprise to see that his sister enjoyed this, but was happy she wasn't trying to kill him.

Katara's Rooms.

Katara enjoyed the hot bath and massages she was receiving from the attendants. The hands massaging her scalp with shampoo and conditioner, the hands working the knots out of her shoulders and her hands being rubbed, it was heaven. She could feel the blood moving in her body. Although she would pretend to be upset with Zuko, she was happy for the intervention. She didn't realize how absorbed she had been in learning more about her culture.

However…she needed to pay Zuko back…well he'd probably be practicing right now so maybe she could join him.

"Mmm, what yard is Zuko practicing in?" Katara asked.

In the practice yard.

Zuko had been practicing for the better part of the last hour and took a moment to drink the water, as it was about to pass through his lips, it became ice. He blinked and looked and saw Katara in her practice clothes. Her hair clean and her body seeming to have more energy, she walked confidently up to him.

"You seem to be doing better." Zuko said as he blew fire on his water and drank it.

"Yeah well…maybe I did need a break, but I need to find a way to thank you for the humiliation of being carried around like a child. Be on guard!" she said in warning as she sent her water snakes at him. Zuko dropped his water skin and used his fire to make a shield. He backed away and had his hands in the guard position.

They walked in circles around each other and watched for movements. Katara moved her arms and made several spears of water, Zuko had fire daggers ready. The movements were slow and sensual, the fire slowly building. Katara dodged to the left, sending one spear at him and then sent four more of her spears to the right. Zuko spun, blocking the first then three of the four. He rolled onto the ground, the forth hitting the spot he had just been in and making ice all over the ground. Katara was quickly on him, sending balls of ice at him this time. He dodge those and got hit in the butt once with one small ball. He grunted but was sure there would be bruise later.

Zuko made his daggers into whips and flung one at her knees. The fire singed the hem of her skirt and burnt it a bit. Zuko smirked and then ducked as a water whip got him in the same spot on his ass again.

"How's the blood flow Zuzu?" Katara teased and jumped up and back as a fire whip hit the spot where she had been.

"Well my blood is moving fine…how bout yours Tata?" He teased, knowing it was weak. She laughed and the whip got his ankle and she pulled him to her and jumped onto him. Zuko was pinned down, her hands holding his wrists down and her hips on his hips.

The two looked into each other's eyes, breathing hard and not wanting to move, enjoying the position.

"You know…this wasn't bad, I think we should do this more often." Katara said, leaning closer to him.

Zuko lifted his head to meet her and whispered to her, "Of course same time tomorrow?" his voice was slightly husky.

"Sure!" she said and jumped up quick, worried what she might do if left unchecked. She started walking back to her rooms, her blood flowing to her cheeks and feeling energized and aroused, she had felt where Zuko's blood had gone.

Zuko mentally banged his head against the stone and was glad his pants were loose, they might have given away how happy he was.

Please Review!!


End file.
